1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a disc of the brake to be used in disc brakes intended for making wheels of vehicles brake, for example in the motorcycle field. More in general, the invention relates to a disc brake for wheels of vehicles.
2. State of the Prior Art
The problem of the noise of disc brakes has been known for some time, in particular in the field of motorcycles. The noise is due to rubbing of the disc against the brake pads, and in particular to the rubbing of the external periphery of the disc of the brake against the outermost part of the brake pad.
The systems adopted for solving the problem include proposing to make the external profile of the disc discontinuous, giving it an undulating shape such as to form concavities on the edge of the disc and to partially reduce the whistle produced.
Nevertheless, in discs of this type, the profile of the edge has a strongly periodic pattern with concavity spaced regularly along the periphery of the braking track. This feature comprises disc vibration problems, inasmuch as the markedly periodic stress imparted to the disc at a specific frequency by the braking action of the pad may generate mechanical resonance in the disc body. In fact, the resonance that is triggered (especially in discs of large dimensions provided with lightening) increases further the noise of the braking, without solving the original problem.
The general object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks, providing a disc of the brake that enables the noise of the braking to be limited and phenomena of mechanical resonance of the disc to be prevented.